


All of Time and Space

by mizufallsfromkumo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Doctor Who Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, Amnesia, Confusion, Gen, M/M, Memory Loss, Police Officer Shiro (Voltron), Post Regeneration, Regeneration, Smart Lance, Time Lord Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 21:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16981722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizufallsfromkumo/pseuds/mizufallsfromkumo
Summary: “Yes!”The man returned defiantly.  “I know it, and it's just right there,”  he pointed at his forehead, “just can't get it out here.”  He stated as he pulled his hand away and wiggled his fingers in the air.  “It's...it's...oh,Pike--no, wait that's wrong.  Okay, not Pike, but something like that.”“Mike, maybe?”  Shiro offered up in an attempt to be helpful.“Do Ilooklike a Mike to you?”  The man asked in an annoyed tone, and an offended look.  Startling Shiro a bit with the outburst. But then instantly, the man dropped it to a more softer questioning tone.  “No, really, do I look like a Mike?”





	All of Time and Space

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted a Doctor Who!Shance AU for a while. This is it. Want to possible do more. Not sure when though.
> 
> But knew I had to get part of it out before season 8 came out and probably ruins me.

“Sir!” Shiro snapped as he hurried after the man that just walked away from him mid questioning.  

Which is not something most people _do._ Shiro, for all his pleasant personality and gentle, kind nature, was an intimidating built guy.  He knew he was. And he can very much turn off his pleasant and kind nature, to be the ten times intimidating to someone when he needs too.  

But said man also fought off the weirdest thing Shiro had ever seen in his life.  Some sort of robot flying thing with like twelve arms flying about, and a big purple robot eye.  And the guy just acted like it was just another Tuesday evening.

So maybe...

“I'm not done talking to you.  Sir? Get back here! We should...really stick together, it will be easier for protection...from _whatever_ that thing was.”  Shiro continued, but the guy kept on walking away.  “ _Sir!”_

“I have a name.”  The man suddenly snapped as he whipped around.

Shiro narrowly managed to avoid running into him because of the sudden stop.

The man doesn't look like much, or least nothing Shiro can't handle on his own.  He's slightly shorter than Shiro, lean build, likely of a Latino descent if Shiro had to make an educated guess for a quick description. Head of brown hair.  The clothes that look a size or two too big for him...and while his pants are also just a bit too short for his legs. And he bluest eyes Shiro can recall seeing in his lifetime.

But there was something about him.

Something that was dangerous.  

Not to be messed with even on a good day.

“Well, then what is it?”  Shiro asked calmly.

The man opened his mouth to say something, but then stopped.  Then frowned in a way that looked like he was frustrated by the fact.

“I’m not sure at the moment.”  The man huffed as he turned to walk off again.

“You not...sure?”  Shiro was with a raised eyebrow.  Before hurrying after the guy, hating the distance he is putting between them and the rest of the little group of witnesses.  “Wait, you don't know your own name?”

“No!”  the man huffed, stopping and turning around.  Again almost causing Shiro to run into him. “I _know_ it, I just can't _remember_ it at the moment.  There is a difference.”

“Is there?”  Shiro asked without thinking.

“ _Yes!”_  The man returned defiantly.  “I know it, and it's just right there,”  he pointed at his forehead, “just can't get it out here.”  He stated as he pulled his hand away and wiggled his fingers in the air.  “It's...it's... _oh,_ Pike--no, wait that's wrong.  Okay, not Pike, but something like that.”

“Mike, maybe?”  Shiro offered up in an attempt to be helpful.

“Do I _look_ like a Mike to you?”  The man asked in an annoyed tone, and an offended look.  Startling Shiro a bit with the outburst. But then instantly, the man dropped it to a more softer questioning tone.  “No, really, do I look like a Mike?”

“I…”  Shiro started.  “...don't know.”

“No, no, Mike's wrong.”  The other said with a shake of his head as he turned around to look at everything behind him.  “Really wrong, don't call me Mike. Like ever again.”

“Okay.”  Shiro said.  “What should I call you then...sir?”

“Not sure, I'll let you know when I figure it out.  Brain is restarting, give it some time.” The man said as he suddenly bent over to roll up his pant legs.  Which already looked like high waters… “On the subject of names, what is yours?”

“Officer Shirogane.”  Shiro answered simply.

“That's a title, not a name.”  The man huffed out as he started on his other pant leg.  Before pausing and looking back up at Shiro. “Unless your parents named you Officer...in which case, sorry.”

“Takashi Shirogane.”  Shiro returned for some reason.  He really wasn't sure exactly way, but he _tells_ himself it's to get the guys trust.  Cause clearly he needs to get the guy somewhere for help.  And it would be a lot easier to get him to if he trusted Shiro.  “My friends call me Shiro.”

“Oh, can I be your friend?”  the man asked as he snapped backup to standing straight.  “I like making new friends.”

“Sure…”  Shiro said as he peered back at the group a distance behind him.  Somewhat satisfied that it looked like Keith has kept them together...and calmish.  “We can be friends.”

The man was smiling widely at Shiro when he turned back around. His gaze completely fixed on Shiro as he rolled up the sleeves of his blazer to just above his elbows.

“Then as my new friend, Shiro, though Takashi is so much more fitting,”  the man rambled happily and quickly. “Tell me, how do I look? Or better yet, what do I look like?”  he asked holding out his arms to the side for Shiro to see.

Shiro raised an eyebrow at the question.

Did the guy not _know_ what he looked like.

“Tell you how you look?”  Shiro echoed the question.

“Pretty please.”  the man returned.

Shiro looked the man up and down.  His clothes looked like that had been through a ringer.  Fraying and slightly singed on the edges, and slightly covered in dust or something.  Ruffled like he hand been in a fight. And he was half bothered to fix it. Making him look like something of a stereotypical hobo.

Of course Shiro wasn't going to say that.

“You look okay.”  Shiro answered.

Okay was putting it lightly.

At least for how his face looked.  

The guy was good looking.  Couldn't have been older than mid-twenties.  And honestly the kind of guy Shiro would consider asking out at a bar if he had had enough liquid courage in him to not verbally fall in his face.  Because otherwise the guy had to been worlds out of his league.

“Descriptive words, Shiro.”  The guy instructed. “And don't mind the clothes, they're not really _mine_.”  He said as he fiddled with the oversized blazer he had on.  “Dang, I’m half swimming in this get up. Why are my legs so long and skinny!?”

“Ugh...don't know.  Sir, do you not know what you look like?”  Shiro asked carefully.

Because, yeah, he really need to get this guy some help.

And maybe fast.  

“Well in my defense, I was a white haired Englishman like...half an hour ago.  I haven't found a mirror yet to check myself out in.” The guy said with a laugh as he brought his hands to his face.  Pushing at his cheeks gently. “Kind of got shoved out of my ship before I could get a good look.” Frowning slightly as he rubbed them, like he was trying to feel a beard.  “I've not got some weird hair color?”

“You're a brunette.”  Shiro answered.

“Yes, I'll take it!”  The man said throwing both hands in the air. “Sorry, I've just had very out of the ordinary hair the past few go rounds, happy for something ordinary.”

Shiro doesn't know what to say to that.  

Or anything the guy was saying really.  Because like two percent of it makes sense.  And _even then_ it was a stretch.

“What's going on over here?”  Keith's voice suddenly asked behind Shiro.  

The police officer flinched and turned at the sound.  Find Keith standing there with the two of the witnesses...of _whatever_ happened behind him.  So much for keeping everyone there, but Shiro wasn't surprised it was Pidge and Hunk that stuck around. Because of course they did, they know Shiro would hunt them down...unlike the one that left.

Both of them glancing at Mr. No-sense with raised eyebrows and wide eyed.

“Just talking.”  Shiro answered with a sigh.  “I thought I told you to keep everyone here.”

Keith shrugged like it wasn't his problem.

It wasn't...but _still_.

Shiro grumbled to himself.

“Um, Shiro what was that thing?”  Hunk asked nervous, as he pulled his eyes away from Mr. Weird - yup that was the name Shiro was going to go with - behind Shiro.

Shiro shrugged.

Because he doesn't know, and he is pretty sure that this was the last time he asked Matt for something _weird._  It was not worth the effort.  Even to get himself a little spice of something different beyond traffic spots and disputes.

Just...no.

A slight electrical buzzing sound went off behind him.

“It was a Dibazallian Hunting Probe…” Mr. Weird’s voice informed, and Shiro turned to find him staring at a strange device his hand, before he looked up into the sky.

“It's a _what?”_  Hunk asked in a panicked tone.

“A Dibazallian Hunting Probe.”  the man said again as he kept looking up at the sky with a frown.  Then he turned back to look at then “The Galra use them to survey and retrieve prey on hunts.  But that one has been modified…” He added as he started to look around. With a small gap of excitement he trotted over and heaved himself up onto a nearby ledge of a large city planter.  “What in the quazinack is it doing all the way out here, through? It's centuries away from the Galra being this close to Earth to even consider…”

“Are you saying that thing was alien?”  Pidge asked with a raised brow.

Shiro shot her a glare as he moved towards the man.  Because she was not helping entertaining whatever crazy fantasy the guy has.  Even if he is calm and collected, and not weirded out by whatever that thing was.  

Doesn't mean he's right.

“Sir, please get down from there.”  Shiro instructed politely as he reached for the guy a bit.  Trying to make it easy to catch him if he just toppled backwards.

“Yah, totally am.”  The man answered Pidge, and completely ignored Shiro.  “It's totally alien.”

Pointing whatever was in his hand at the sky he pressed a button on it.  Causing it to buzz and light up with a soft blue glow.

“How do you know that?” Keith asked with an annoyed huff.  “You some sort of alien expert of something?”

The man turned to look at Keith sharply.  

A mean looking glare on his face.

“Keith!”  Shiro snapped in warning.  

Keith does look bother by it.

“I might be...not sure what I really am.”  Mr. Weird stated as he dropped his arm and turned to look down at Shiro with a confused frown.

Shiro just tried to give him a kind smile and hand to take. Silently encouraging him to step down, so he can take him to like the hospital or something.  Get the help he needed. Or find out who ever lost him.

But the man doesn't take it.

“The only things I am sure of at the moment is my left heart is slightly a different color from the right one, which isn't terribly annoying, but it kind of is.  My ship locked me out.” He stated putting his hands to his chest before looking to sky. “And that thing is a Dibazallian Hunting Probe.”

“What's it doing here?”  Hunk asked sounding more panicked then before.

“Don't know.”  The guy returned with a shrug, dropping his arm back down to his side.  “It’s original purpose has been modified completely to something else. But I’ve got it's signal...so I'm going to find out.”

Then suddenly the guy sprang off the planters ledge.  His legs bowing underneath him a bit. Causing him to lose his balance for a moment, but Shiro was quick to catch him.  But he was quickly back to his feet and slipping out of Shiro's grasp before the other could suggest he sit down and rest.

“Wanna tag along?”  The man asked cheerily.

“No, I don't think that's a good--”

“Oh it's probably a terrible idea, Shiro.”  The man cut him off airily. “I mean maybe not, but yeah, probably a _bad_ idea...but I know I'm curious.  Tell me your not curious.”

“I'm not curious.”  Shiro lied in return.

He was curious.

So dreadfully curious it hurt.  Shiro had always craved the stars and the weirdness of beyond.  Not it’s right at his feet. Even if it is _weird_  and _crazy_ , Shiro wants to know more.  At the very least to just know what in the world it was, before deciding of his pay grade was worth it.

But no one is going to believe him back at the station if he doesn't have proof.  

And he needs to report back soon to end his shift so his boss doesn't tell at him again about over time.

“Liar.” The man huffed pointedly before bolting off without warning.

And darn was his quick in his feet.

“Hey!”  Shiro snapped as he moved to chase after the guy. Along with everyone else behind him. “Sir!   _Hey!_  Get back here! ”

Which wasn't perhaps both the best and worst thing Shiro could have ever done.

**Author's Note:**

> So Lance is kind of a mix of the modern Doctors stories in this. But I did kind of give him Thirteen's intro, just because I love the scene where Yaz asks her what her name is. So yeah. 
> 
> I struggled with how I wanted to start this series for a while. Because I was trying to start in the middle, and starting from Shiro and Lance's first meeting was way easier. Keith, Hunk, and Pidge don't travel with Lance in this idea, just Shiro, but they help out whenever Shiro and Lance are in town, or like one or two times, but Shiro goes all the time with Lance. And Lance is not called the Doctor, he's called Lance, because I said so. But he does sort of use the "I'm a doctor" line a lot and helps out like the Doctor.
> 
> There is also another idea I have with Time Lord!Lance. Where he is simple just a Time Lord that escaped from Gallifrey in it's hidden state because of reasons. But he is not like the Doctor, like in this AU, in fact he actually looks up to the Doctor. But he basically got stranded on Earth and then become a Paladin of Voltron. And basically he's just really universally smart and knowledgeable but hides it from everyone, and has hacked Castle and his armors systems to read him as human with one heart. And there is just a whole different background to him.
> 
> Also, my Lance is a reincarnation of Alfor headcanon came back again. Alfor was the regeneration before him, as he word like a very stylish and tailored suit. And his pants like showed his ankles cause fashion. But Lance is slightly smaller and bit shorter (I think) than Alfor. So he has to fix his cloths.


End file.
